Lyrics For Your Soul
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Their meeting was by total chance. A Musician who wants to break out of his families traditional restraints and a Writer that wants to escape the shadow of her platinum record father.
1. Down Here

Yet another idea that i'd been trying to figure out. For the longest time. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out.

I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

" _For the fourth week in a row, "Something More"_ _has topped the charts! I'm the witchin' lady of late night radio Blair Catz! Comin' up on tonight's show we're gonna hear from the voice behind the song, None other than Soul Evans!"_

"Mom, Mom." Soul sighed, smoke drifting from between his lips. "Mom, it went fine. It was just another pointless radio interview." He shifted the phone away from his mouth as he took another drag and blew it out. "Listen, I love you, I'll talk to you later, but I gotta go." He paused at the start of the cement stairs that lead down into the tunneling New York subway listening to his mother quickly rattle off a few more things that made the young adult roll his eyes as he stubbed out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe. "Okay, I got it mom. Later." A bit aggravated Soul tapped the 'End Call' button a few times and made his way down the stairs.

Below the busy city he found the subway platform, enjoying the dull hum of life rather than the raging sea of people that the subway tended to be during the day. He found his way over to a pillar as an East bound train blew past the station. Yawning he threw his back against the tiled pillar, he pulled up a random game on his phone, he played it mindlessly for a few moments.

"Excuse me." He furrowed his brow and glared up from behind his sunglasses. When he didn't see anyone in sight Soul glanced back down to his phone and reached up fixing his black beanie, making sure his white hair was still all mostly tucked under it. "Hey, can you move?" It was the same voice as before, but this time annoyed. This time Soul pulled his sunglasses off and looked around, no one was talking to him. "Down here!"

Soul quickly turned and looked down. He hadn't realized it, but just to the right of him and sitting on the ground with their hand stretched out was a figure bundled up in a dirty black trench coat. "Shit!" He jumped and landed quickly fell to his knees and scrambled to help pick up the loose papers that had been blown around by the train. "I'm sorry I didn't see you down there."

"Yeah, I noticed." He realized that the figure was actually female. She huffed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a note book. She held out her hand for the papers Soul collected and he offered them to her.

"Hey I am sorry alright." She glared at him, huffed while snatching back the papers and placed them safety in an old worn leather journal, and lastly secured all of it with two rubber bands, the book's spine long since worn out.

"Okay, you're sorry I get it." Turning she leaned back against the pillar and seemed like Soul suddenly went completely off her radar.

He stared at her for a moment longer, then stood and looked back down to his phone. Something nagged at him. For the next few moments the Subway platform was hauntingly silent. That was until a horrific growling noise nearly shook the ground from under Soul's feet and he found him self quickly looking down. The girl was curled over clutching her stomach.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snipped at him. Soul noticed that the back of her neck had begun turning red. "Will you stop looking at me? It's creepy you know..." She turned her head away.

"A-Are you hungry?" Soul asked. Her shoulder's tensed up quickly like an angered cat. "Let me buy you something to eat."

"No."

"Please? I mean, I can't in all good conscious just leave you here to starve." He gave kneeling down again to her level.

"I'm not letting some stranger buy me a meal."

"My name is Soul. Soul E-" Soul paused feeling his stomach churn, this chick had no idea who he was. Someone that didn't know anything about him or that he was supposed to be some prodigy, why ruin that?

"E-? 'E' what?" She asked crossing her arms and eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know it doesn't matter, you could call me Soul Eater for all I care." Soul laughed and his new acquaintance laughed a bit her self. "So I told you my name. What's your name?"

"It's Maka. Just Maka." She gave as Soul stood, a moment later one of his hands was extended out to her. "What are you do-"

"You know my name, I know yours. I'm not to much of a stranger now am I?" Soul asked her and for a moment she looked rather displeased that she'd walked right into that trap, but ultimately Maka took his hand and Soul realized just how tiny this girl was. "Do you have anything in particular you like?"

"Not that I want to be picky when someone offers a meal, but I'm not a fan of fish, but that's mainly it." Maka stood and Soul took back his hand and pulled away his sun glasses putting them on top of his head.

"Well that's a shame, but okay just burgers then." He grinned down to her and Maka looked up at him and Soul froze. Her eyes were large and almond shaped with bright emerald coloring that make him simply stare again. Maka was just as transfixed on Soul's own burning red eyes.

"Uh," She blushed and looked away, "So just burgers?"

"Right! Yeah." Soul's hand reached a bit more and Maka gripped it lightly. He lead her to the closet burger joint and they left to go sit on a park bench and eat together, they talked for hours about nothing and everything. Soul left just before the sun began to rise and Maka walked back with him to the Subway platform. She waved to him as the train pulled away.

It felt like watching a friend she'd known for years leave again for an unscripted amount of time. Finding her self a nice and quite spot, Maka settled down and curled up falling asleep until morning.

Across the city;

Soul collapsed onto his bed fully dress, barely kicking off his shoes as he fell onto his bed. His eyes watching the bright sun beginning to climb into the sky, he offered it a crass hand gesture and rolled over stuffing his head under the nearest pillow and falling into a heavy sleep for only a few short hours. He had a dream in shades of green and a musical laughter that felt like the comfort of a lullaby.

* * *

"Soul, I can not believe you." He flinched and moaned as he heard his mother's piercing voice as she rudely peeled the pillow away from his face exposing his eyes to the bright noon sun. "I've been calling you for the past thirty minutes. Do you know how late and off schedule I am?"

"Sorry I had a late night. It happens." Soul sat up and scratched his head, his hair standing on end as he did. "Besides you only manage Wes and I, so I doubt you're that far behind."

Annoyed his mother stammered. "Soul," Her tone was lecture ready, "I am not doing this today. You have to meet with your PT today, then go see Tsubaki for your new tux fitting, oh and tonight is the rehearsal for that school fundraiser."

He sighed and stood up. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Soul?" His mother's voice lost the cold demanding tone and she sounded surprisingly like a mother for the first time in a long while. "Is everything okay Darling? You're not usually _this_ lethargic."

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just..." Soul bit his lip and let his head bounce between telling his mother about the girl with wicked green eyes or just ask her to drop it. "Have you ever met someone and in just a few short hours felt like, like when you left them, you were leaving someone you've known your while life behind?"

His mother blinked a few times and looked thoughtfully at the last full family photo that rested on the wall behind her son at the wide grin of her husband. "My dear don't be so foolish. Love like that isn't real. Love takes years, not hours."

"I wasn't talking about love." Soul pointed out.

"Then what were you talking about?" Soul opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the buzzing of a phone. "Oh never mind, we're already running far to late just," She sighed and turned away pulling the device out, "Just don't let it get to you. You don't have time for something as foolish as puppy love. We're going to make a concert pianist out of you yet. I'll give you some privacy, change and meet me down stairs. Something comfy though, you have training today."

"I know Mom." She turned and was out of the penthouse a few moments later and Soul fell back onto his bed. That's when he heard it, something crumpling up in his coat pocket. Concerned he reached in and found a small folded piece of paper tucked inside.

He couldn't read the writing. It wasn't even in English. "This is Japanese?" Then it dawned on him. "I'll have to show this to Black Star." Soul jumped up and changed making sure to grab the piece of paper and quickly catch up to his mother.

"So I was trying to figure out a good set of songs for tonight," She began as they got to the car, "I want you to keep it light, but technical. Something to catch the attention of the audience." Soul felt a bit of hope. "Nothing original. They're paying for high class entertainment, not rock and roll." And just like that he realized that it was hopeless.

"Sure thing." Soul sighed and turned watching the city pass by. "Don't you think that only letting me play things I've played a million times before is holding me back?" He asked.

"Soul," His mother put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Love, you need to master _the_ Master's before you can claim greatness. Any one of the socialites there tonight, they can pick a weeded note out of the garden quicker than you could cover it up. Then your name, my name, and God forbid your brother's name will be tarnished."

"Geeze, no pressure." Soul shrugged her hand away as they pulled up to the gym.

"Remember to let him know you're playing tonight! Nothing rough on your hands, I'll be back in an hour to get you."

Soul didn't bother to wait and watch the car pull away from the curb.

A few short minutes later Soul's fist connected with the punching bag and from behind the canvas dummy Black Star grunted. "Sure you don't wanna just step into the ring and take me on?" He asked. "I'm a lot better to throw fists at then this." Soul did another left, right, left, left combo and shook his head. "So let me guess you gotta gig tonight and you don't wanna go."

"Right."

"So don't." Black Star suggested stepping out from behind the punching bag, double checking Soul's form. "You're not a kid any more. Do what you want."

"Mom has connections. One's that it would take years for me to get." Soul exhaled loudly cracking his neck and turning to his trainer. They both walked over to the free weights and Soul took a seat on the bench. "I just have to ride this out a little longer." Soul reached for his water bottle and began to drink it.

"Hai, what ever you say." Soul nearly dropped his water bottle and jumped up to his feet, feeling around his workout pants pocket. "What?"

"I need you to read something for me." Soul replied leaning over the bench and hunting down his sweater, fishing through the pockets.

"Dude, you went to the best private school in upstate New York, all that money spent and you can't read it your self?" Black Star sneered as Soul pulled up the folded note.

"Its in Japanese you Ass." He handed it off to his closest friend once Black Star took it Soul crossed his arms. "What does it say?"

"Give me a minute. My family was from Hokkaido, the Northern most island. We spoke and wrote in a different dialect then who ever wrote this. So it's taking me a bit longer to translate." Soul nodded and sat back down.

"And I struggled with German." Soul smirked scratching his head Black Star rolled his eyes, repeating a few words over and over as he tried to link the different words together. "Any luck?"

"Its a mom telling her Daughter where her Dad's address is. Su-pii-ritou A-Rubarn?"

"Wait. Say that again."

"Supiritou Arubarn." Black star repeated watching his friend/client jump up and snap his fingers.

"Sprit Albarn." Soul realized that Black Star was saying the name of the head to one of the record labels he dreamed of signing with. "Does it say who wrote it and who it was meant for?"

"Uh yeah. It was written by someone named Kami and it was for their Daughter Maka." Soul stared in disbelief there was no way his luck could have turned out this perfect.

"Black Star I might just be taking your advise on skipping that fundraiser, I think I just found my own connection." He reached out taking the note from Black Star, his eyes glancing over the letter to Maka from her mother.

* * *

So Soul speaking/knowing a bit of german is a silly joke ive had with a few of my friends that he must be Prussian (Call back to my Hetalia days. (Cause Prussia also had white hair and red eyes -wink-))

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. See you Again

Chapter twooo oh yeah, i can't believe i'm actually keeping up with this? I suppose that's what you get after a year of not getting to write and only think about the stories that you've been hoping to write. Oh well please enjoy! Mean while I have to go up my other multi-chapter fic up to M because a specific character being in it doesn't make me comfortable keeping Bitter One at T.

I don't own Soul eater

* * *

If there was one thing that Soul was good at it was figuring out how to skip. He used it to his advantage in High School, so how should this be any different? He'd just do his same old routine when his mom showed up to drag him to Tsubaki's shop. He waited out on the steps up to the gym for the car hunched over and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

His eerie red eyes watching for the Black SUV that he rode in earlier. Once he saw it, Soul practically stumbled into the side of the car as he stood faking his exhaustion and intestinal discomfort. His mother opened the door and scooted over. "Soul? What ever is the matter? You were just fine when I dropped you off."

"I know." He batted his eye lashes and then let his head drop back against the head rest. "I just, It came out of know where."

"Really?" She asked him with a black expression. (Honestly Soul could see where he got his resting bitch face from.) He nodded looking her in the eye. She rolled her own and gripped his ear harshly twisting it.

Suddenly Soul was no longer in pain, sick, or exhausted because he was cursing and the picture of aggravated youth. His mother smirked. "You've used that one, one to many times." She turned and rattled off the directions to the shop glancing at Soul from the sides of her eyes. "Nice try though. Maybe I should try getting you some acting work?"

"No thanks." Soul huffed and leaned back against the back seat. Watching the city go by all the while keeping his eyes out for a tiny homeless girl wrapped up in a dirtied black trench coat.

* * *

Maka found her self in the near by park that Soul and her self enjoyed their meal together in last night. She'd been reading through her notebook and noticed an important letter was gone. She'd searched the bench a few times over (which made it awkward for the old lady feeding pigeons and the jogger trying to stretch their tired muscles) and then the area around it.

When her hunt for the small letter turned up empty Maka was crest fallen and hopeless. That was the last letter she'd gotten from her mother since she moved back to the states three months ago. With a huff she cursed under her breath and sat down beside a large tree, watching the city. Glancing around for a younger male dressed in all black with a beanie and sun glasses.

* * *

He'd been at Tsubaki's for the past half hour. She knew his taste and kept close to that, but Tsubaki also new his mother and had to find just the right mix to appease her as well. Soul sat tapping away on his phone trying to work out the kinks of his plan to ditch that night. He needed to return that letter.

"Someone's gears are working over time." Tsubaki smiled down to her friend and client. She joined him on the leather covered bench. Laying what she'd picked out across her lap. He felt like she was to close and shifted away a bit. "Sorry," She stood, "I heard you on the radio last night. You handled your self well. You're getting better with people all the time Soul."

"Thanks." He nodded and looked up from his phone. He liked the outfit that she picked out. It was pinstriped with a red under shirt a black tie that had something embroidered on it that he couldn't quite make out. The cuff links were black plated metal with a silver square shaped stud and lastly the tie's clip that held it down to the shirt was what caught his attention the most it was silver but curved like a subtle crescent moon. It had two different ridges in it one that seemed to reflect the red of the shirt the other catching the black of the tie making the interested zig-zag pattern within it pop even more.

"That one."

Tsubaki laughed and nodded. "Did you want to try it on?"

"Naw, I don't change. My measurements are the same as last time." Soul shrugged. "Hey, when did my mom say she'd be back?"

"You still have an hour. I think." She answered turning to find her little appointment book on one of the shelves that stored her collection of fancy shoes. "Yep."

"Can we just say I stayed here that whole time?" He asked her.

"Why do you have a date or something?" Tsubaki asked putting the suit up on a hook and double checking a few spots to be sure they were in the best condition she could offer one of her best customers.

"More along the lines of 'Something'." He answered standing. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Soul stood and threw on his hoodie. Tsubaki tried to stop him, but relented and watched him leave and being jogging down the side walk heading towards the nearest subway entrance.

Tsubaki shifted nervously and began collecting the items that Soul agreed to. Turning she glanced once more at the little book and this time picked it up, noticing something she'd misread before. "Oh no."

Soul had another ten minutes before his mother would be back. She felt around her body for her cell phone until she realized it was on her desk. Rushing over she dialed Soul's number from memory and bounced in place while she waited for him to answer. When he didn't she dialed again, again, and again.

Still smiling she turned back to see not just Soul's mother arriving early, but his elder brother as well. "Shit."

Soul returned the call just as his mother entered. _"Hey what the hell?"_

"Hi Sir, sorry, but it looks like that appointment you were trying to make, well I misread my book and you see, its an hour earlier than I thought."

She could hear Soul curse before the line went dead and his Mother's phone ring just as she was about to greet Tsubaki, when she turned to answer Wes waved. "Soul?" They both glanced to his mothers direction. "What do you mean you're on the Subway?"

Wes practically flinched and Tsubaki turned, pretending to organize items that were already in their proper places.

"You were trying to meet us there? Soul that is ridiculous. I was going to be back why on earth would you even bother?" Her voice was raising louder and Wes was trying to catch her attention to get her to stop shouting. "Soul that's the wrong train all together. You're going to be late, do you kno—Well if you knew why. We're going to talk about this later. Just get to the rehearsal or so help me you _will_ be teaching summer school music classes again."

She hit the end call button and Wes snatched the phone before she had a chance to crack the screen in her death grip. "Did Soul get what he needed to from you?" He asked.

"Yes. He did." Tsubaki nodded gesturing to the bag on the counter.

"Wes, pay her and then, just meet me in the car. I need to make a call."

The remaining two watching the elder woman shuffle out of the small shop. Following her directions Tsubaki took her place behind the counter and Wes pulled out his wallet using the families company card. "Did he at least say where he was going?" Tsubaki shook her head. "I see. I wonder if he's really doing something for him self for once."

Tsubaki shrugged looking up to Wes. "I don't know. I hope he does though, I don't think he's ever looked so determined to leave." Tsubaki gave handing Wes the card back as well as the receipt and a pen. "You'll have to let me know what was so important."

* * *

"Don't worry about it . I understand, accidents happen and we'd love to have Wes play. Sure thing. Just see if Soul would like to accompany him, it would be great to have both of them join. We'll see you soon."

"Spirit, who was that?"

"Oh the mother of our main performer for the fundraiser, Melody Evans. Her son Soul was going to be playing the piano on his own, but it appears that he took the wrong train to get here. She's dropping her eldest son to play violin renditions of the set list her self and Soul selected. If we like it, she offered to have Wes accompany Soul later." Spirit explained to the main client who was a strange older male.

"Father." Said strange man turned to face his Son and his two assistants. "Everything is set up on the main stage."

"Oh wonderful job Kid." Sir Death gave a thumbs up in approval. "Say Spirit, why don't you invite your Daughter to join in on the festivities?" He inquired turning to the younger man.

"I would, but I actually..." He dragged off scratching the back of his head. "I have no idea where my darling Maka went. I tried filing a missing person's report, but that would mean telling her mother that she ran away and then once we find her she'd insist on Maka going back to Japan again."

"I see. Well I hope that turns out for the better for you." Death turned back to his son and the two Thompson sisters standing beside him. "Would you guys mind going out and meeting Wes and leading him in, I suspect that Spirit will be a blubbering mess in, three, two, o-"

"Oh Maka!"

"Of course Mr. Death, right away Sir." The trio turned and walked away as Death turned back to the crying male.

"That's enough out of you. You should have known that Maka wouldn't be happy with you, especially after that little trick you pulled those years ago." Death explained, Spirit nodded his head in agreement and the elder smiled, just before karate chopping Spirit directly on his head. "Now get over it and do your job Spirit."

Wes Evans entered shortly after their exchange and apologized for his younger brother once more. Death brushed it off and directed him up onto the stage where Wes began to play. Spirit and Wes stood watching him play and Spirit leaned over to whisper. "Isn't it just like the Evan's family, his playing is flawless."

"It is, but it does lack emotion." Kidd offered from the table he'd taken a seat at beside the older men, currently flipping through a few pages of notes and other things that needed to be done. "I suggested Soul to you, Father, for his style. Its not perfect, but he plays the piano in a way all his own."

Not long after Soul was practically dragged in by his mother. Which she could be heard yelling him down the hallway until they crossed in through the double doors. Soul looked worn and shut down from the situation, his mother looked as happy as could be, smiling and greeting everyone apologizing to the clients before grabbing Soul and having him recite a very long apology to both Death and Spirit. (Whom Soul couldn't recognize by looking at his shoes.)

"Its quite all right, people are born to make mistakes and spend their lives fixing them. No one is perfect Mrs. Evans." He reassured them both and ruffled Soul's hair.

Soul did as he was told and played a few of the songs, mostly from memory. They agreed to overlook his tardiness. (Which Sir Death and Spirit said several times, but his mother refused to listen and insisted to the point of them telling Soul to still, please come for the final show.)

"You got lucky young man, I swear that could have been the end o-"

"Mom, quit barking." Wes gave, gripping her arm. "You've been attacking him since you picked him up and worst of all, in front of Spirit Albarn. Someone Soul looked up to."

Soul hadn't felt bad before, but now he felt like total garbage. Of course Spirit was there. Of course he couldn't find Maka. Of course Wes probably played better than him and they were taking him out of pity. Of course.

Melody and Wes watched him turn back. "Can I just have the day tomorrow?" He asked them. Wes nodded before their mother could answer.

"Sure thing." Melody tried to interject, but Wes still holding her arm, relented again. "You look like you need it."

Those words rang out in Soul's mind as he began walking. Did he mean that to be calming? Or that Soul was weak? He tried to process the words over and over in his mind, but they only twisted more and more into laughter. He could hear his mother, Wes, and his father.

Soul's stomach churned and he felt the ache of guilt settling in. His bones and joints suddenly felt like rusty machinery all trying to move through layers of rust and crippling weight pressing down on him. He was ready to let him self fall over into the nearest patch of grass and try to sleep this feeling off, but he knew sleeping would only make it worst.

"Soul?" Then her voice rang out. "Soul, is that you? Are you okay?" Maka. Where had she come from? Oh, he was in that park. The one they ate at the night before. Maybe he could sleep, Yeah. Sleep sounded really good. "Soul! Oh my God, wait. Don't lay down there."

He could still hear her cussing and Maka gripped his arms and helped him down to the ground when she realized he couldn't stay up. There was a loud screatch of a horn being honked and when he looked up Maka was running from the middle of the street to the drivers side door. That's one way to hail a cab.

She came back a bit later with the driver who was a larger male that could help her lift Soul up and carry him to the cab. Maka looked like she was going to stay, but Soul reached out and grabbed onto her coat. "No, come." He looked pitiful and Maka sighed crawling in after him. Soul immediately fell over onto her lap and she froze.

"Soul where do you live?" Maka asked him slowly letting her hands fall. One to his shoulder and the other to his head where she began petting his hair. Soul whispered his address and Maka repeated it louder for the cabbie.

* * *

I tried to avoid page breaks, really I did, but they still happen. -sweat drop-


End file.
